


Finding Love

by Krystal_Fairy



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Ereloy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Aloy, Self-Hatred, Slavery, Torture, Whump, erend whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Fairy/pseuds/Krystal_Fairy
Summary: Erend gets held captive by a group of bandits out to get Aloy, she saves him, but not without damage done.Also not beta'd cause, like, I'm lazy and teamwork scares me. So enjoy my typos and nonsensical sentences.I just wanted to hurt Erend cause I'm sick like that, I love him.
Relationships: Aloy & Erend (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Aloy/Erend (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I had this idea and I haven't written fics in a while so be kind, I guess? I just wanted Erend to suffer. Is that so much to ask? This has non-con situations and mentions of rape, but it never really happens in the story, you can take it whichever way you want really. 
> 
> Anyway, this is a rough one, also I had a lot of wine. Enjoy.

Chapter One 

Erend found himself sitting alone on a rock shaded beneath more rocks drinking the strong Oseram liquor just staring off into the expansion of the wilds. Taking another long swig, he realized he had finished almost three quarters of the canteen, that was good, he wanted to hurry so he could head back into the city before anyone got suspicious about his whereabouts. But it seemed he underestimated a certain Nora girl who always seemed to find him at the exact wrong moment. 

“What are you doing?” Aloy asked abruptly. 

Erend coughed into his canteen spilling a little bit of the brown liquid, giving it away instantly that it wasn’t water. “Aloy,” he greeted with a wide smile ignoring her furrowed brow. “Always happy to see your beautiful face.” 

She didn’t even return the pleasantry, his smile dimmed. 

“You’re drinking.” She coldly stated gesturing to the canteen and sitting down beside him. “Erend,” she snapped, and didn’t miss the faint wince at her harsh tone. She took a breath, her voice softened and she started again. “Erend, I came looking for you, the men said you came out here to clear your head. They said you claimed to have a headache and needed the quiet and fresh air.” She looked at the canteen. “Did that help your headache?” 

She knew he didn’t have a headache, he looked down, suddenly ashamed of himself. He snuck out here on the base of a lie to drink in secret so no one would judge him later for drinking. Worthless drunk, he thought to himself as he slipped further into drunkenness as the last heavy drink began to hit him and that only made him feel worse. 

“’I’m sorry,” he mumbled still not lifting his head. 

She lowered her head down so she could look at his face, “don't be sorry,” she said reaching out and lifting his chin with her finger ever so slightly. 

The touch of her calloused finger on his chin sent waves of emotion over him, he savored every moment she touched him, even if it was just a shoulder brush as they walked through the city together. His feelings for Aloy were no secret to him, from the moment he saw her he thought she was beautiful but as he got to know her, he learned that she wasn’t only a beauty, she was perfection itself. But here he was, a sloppy, ugly, drunken animal that wasn’t even worthy of standing before the sun goddess let alone love her. She was young and vibrant, and he was a broken man hiding behind a bottle. 

He shook his head and despite all his inner protests he moved his head away from her hand. “Just one more disappointment to add to the list.” He mumbled to himself in a slurred tone, the alcohol having its full effect now as the edges of his vision swam slightly. 

“You're not a disappointment,” Aloy sighed. “But why did you come out here to drink alone?” 

“Because,” he paused. “I wanted to drink.” He realized shamefully he didn’t have a reason other than being addicted to the liquor. 

“It's hardly mid-day Erend.” 

His stomach did another flip and gave a pang that lingered. “I know.” He said quietly. 

She pressed her lips together in thought for a moment. “Look, I can't tell you what to do, but please at least wait until sun fall to start drinking... do it for me. For everyone who’s worried about you. Before this gets out of hand and you get hurt...” 

He scoffed, rolled his eyes and went to take another swig of the liquor, but he stopped himself, hopefully before Aloy noticed the movement. 

“I- People care about you.” Aloy said firmly, it clearly wasn’t a topic up for debate. She looked as though she had to shake a thought from her mind and she quickly changed the subject. “We should head back to the city; you have a troop of men to run drills with soon.” 

He nodded, “you go ahead, Aloy, I’m just gonna go for an actual walk and actually clear my head this time. I don’t wanna walk in the city stumbling too much.” He gave a short, forced laugh. 

Aloy eyed him suspiciously. 

Erend didn’t meet her gaze, he knew what she wanted, he held out the quarter-full canteen to her. 

“Thank you,” she said taking it trying not to look shocked at how empty the container was. “Meet me later, at your house, tonight... sunset.” She smiled at him. “I’ll have to give you this back.” She said waving the canteen in her hands a little as she began to back away. “That is unless you have other plans?” She asked both joking and realizing he might actually have plans. 

“Even if I did nothing could top spending the evening with you.” He smiled at her like the charmer he was, though it was all an act, he knew she would never take him seriously. 

She smiled back and for just a split second a small bit of hope flared in his chest that maybe she could possibly return his feelings. But he stamped that down quickly. 

“Tonight then.” Aloy said before turning around and running off back to the city. 

As Erend watched her run off he felt himself sway slightly, maybe he drank too much too fast on an empty stomach. The alcohol seemed to be hitting him harder than it should have. He watched until she disappeared beyond a small hill and then even for a few moments after, even if he couldn’t have her, at least he could admire her from afar. 

He let out a long breath and closed his eyes feeling the wind on his face, there was that smell in the air that indicated a storm wasn’t far away. He loved that smell... 

He was such a fuck up, he thought, even if there was a chance she could have loved him, that hope vanished when she found out how dependent he was on drink. He was just all around useless, no one would miss him if something were to happen, Aloy was wrong. Sure, people might be sad for a short while, but he knew very quickly people would forget he ever existed, hell, some people might even benefit from it. 

He had only been standing, focusing on his breathing and his melancholy for a minute or two when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his thigh. He opened his eyes and looked down to see an arrow sticking out of his upper leg in between the gaps of armor. He immediately picked up the warhammer he had resting on the rocks beside him and prepared himself to fight. He looked around and saw no one, just then, he felt a body land on his back from the rocks above him, before he had the chance to react his now injured leg gave out from under him, there was a sudden intense pain on his head, and the world went black.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

The first thing he registered was the intense pain he felt, not only his head but from his leg and also his arms. It felt like his whole body was on fire, he didn’t want to move at first in fear of causing himself more pain. But then he realized the position he was in, his arms were stretched above his head, hanging from something, they were supporting his full weight and his hands had gone numb because of it. 

While attempting to reposition his legs underneath him so his wrists could rest, he tried to crack his eyes open. Everything was burry and intense; it was clearly nighttime but the torches around him were so bright they were stinging his tired eyes. His leg screamed as he moved it under him, he managed to support most of his weight on his good leg, as soon as the weight was lifted from his wrists, he gave a small gasp of pain as he had to peel the chain away from heavily bruised and bloodied wrists. He had finally managed to clear his eyes well enough and fear shot through his body, he knew he was in a bad spot, but this was bad. 

He was chained in a small cage, not even big enough for him to lay down in, that is if he could lay down. The chains were too short for him to sit on the ground, he would have to kneel or stand. His armor was gone, leaving him in a thin under shirt and drawstring pants, he was grateful they didn't fully strip him at least. The arrow was removed from his leg, they didn’t bother dressing it, the wound had clearly bled freely for a while. Looking around he realized there was a weird spot on his face, he rubbed it against his shoulder and when he pulled away, he saw flaked of dried blood left behind. 

Well, he thought to himself, this was certainly a predicament he found himself in. 

“Well, well, the drunken Vanguard is awake.” A mocking voice called out to him. 

Erend looked up to see a bandit approaching the cage, his hands clasps behind his back and a smirk playing at his lips. “You proved very easy to catch.” He laughed and Erend could hear other voices echoing the laughing around him. “But I guess that’s what happens when you drink yourself stupid.” 

Erend scowled. “What do you want with me?” 

The bandit grinned, “that's hardly your concern. I'd be more worried about what we plan on doing to you in the meantime.” 

Erend paled but didn’t say anything. 

“No words?” The bandit looked confused. “Huh, I heard you were quite the outspoken idiot.” 

Erend spit at him through the bars. 

The man wiped it off his cheek calmly. “Yeah, you’ll pay for that one, you worthless shit.” 

In a flash he turned around and calmly stalked away. It was about a minute before he came back, holding a three foot hot poker in his hand, the tip was beginning to cool slightly but still shone red with heat. 

Erend pressed himself back against the cage as the poker, without hesitation, was jammed through the bars and pressed into his side. 

The pain was white hot and over whelming, he wanted to reach over and rip the burning flesh off him, get the horrible burning pain away from him. He didn’t realize he was screaming until he ran out of air and had to stop. He felt embarrassed for having screamed, he was the captain of the vanguard, he couldn’t show pain like that. He bet Ersa would have been stronger. 

Then it came at him again, less intense this time as it was beginning to cool. But it was still an excruciating amount of pain, but he didn’t shout this time, he stayed strong, just like he knew Ersa would have. 

“That's just a sample.” The bandit said as he moved the poker away from Erend once again. “Don’t test me again, sack of shit.” He punched Erend in the nose before he strode off into the darkness. 

Erend could hear people around him talking, but it was too quiet to hear. He couldn’t even see anything beyond the torches that circled his cage. That’s when it occurred to him, it was nighttime, how late he had no idea, but it was dark. Aloy. He was supposed to meet her, where is she? Did she notice his absence? She had to of, she was the one to arrange their meeting. Was she looking for him? Or did she just figure he was off being drunk somewhere and left without another thought. 

Just as a loud crack of thunder sounded in the distance he swallowed a sob that was threatening to escape his mouth. The rain began only seconds later, soaking his face, masking the tears of pain as the cold water hit his fresh wounds. 

\--- 

Aloy waited outside Erends home in Meridian for quite some time before she resigned to the fact he wasn’t showing up. Maybe he forgot? That thought stung her, Erend forgetting about their meeting, maybe he went to the tavern and lost track of time. That thought stung too, that he cared for for his drink than he did for her. But maybe it was something else, maybe Avad wanted to speak with him, or his men distracted him. Never the less, she would find him. 

She made her way through the emptying streets to the tavern Erend frequented almost every evening. Pushing open the door she was hit with relief when she saw the Vanguard soldiers drinking at the counter, assuming Erend was with them. She headed over and as she got closer slowly realized he wasn’t with his fellow guardsmen, worry began to creep up her spine. She pushed it away and approached the men and women drinking. 

“Hello,” she greeted with a fake smile, before anyone could reply she continued. “Do you know where Erend went off too after training today?” 

The warriors suddenly looked concerned. 

“What?” Aloy asked, the worry intensifying. 

“Erend never showed up for afternoon drills.” One of the men cautiously said. “We assumed he was still feeling ill,” he rolled his eyes at the word ill, clearly no one believed he went out there because of a headache. “We just thought he went home to sleep it off. We didn’t want to bother him.” 

“So you haven't seen him-?” She began. 

“Since he went outside the city walls to sneak a drink.” A man quipped with a huff. “We just thought he drank too much.” 

Aloy was turned around before he could finish speaking to head out the tavern door. 

Erend was missing. 

Erend was missing. 

Erend. Was. Missing. 

Panic began to flood her senses, she ran to the palace, she had to speak with Avad, she had to tell him she was leaving to go find Erend. 

Just then a bolt of lightning lit up the sky accompanied by a downpour of rain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

“What do you mean we can’t go out now? I’m going out now, I don’t care what you say.” 

“Aloy,” Avad said calmly, though his face was marked with worry. “Its nightfall, and its pouring, you cant track him in this, we have no idea what happened.” 

“Even more reason that I have to leave now, the tracks are going to be washed away.” She said, the realization hitting her hard. “The tracks will be washed away.” She repeated slowly. “He’s already been missing since midday, we don’t have time, I should have noticed he was gone sooner. I have to go; I have to find him.” 

Before Avad could do anything Aloy was charging out of the palace and tearing through the city, not bothering to pick up any supplies, she didn’t care, she had to find Erend before it was too late. Within minutes she was bursting through the city gates running through the downpour of rain and to the spot she last left him. 

\--- 

At some point in the night Erend passed out, when he awoke it was to a hot poker once again being jammed into him, this time It was his bicep. He cried out for a moment but stopped himself and clenched his teeth until the hot poker was taken away. Slowly he arranged himself on his knees so his weight was relieved from his wrists, once he gathered himself he looked up at the bandit grinning like a madman at him. 

“I’ll never tire of that,” he grinned and walked away back into the camp. 

Erend kneels in the cage baffled, the man literally stabbed him with a hot poker just because he could, because he enjoyed it. He didn’t even know why they had him, or wanted him alive. But this was agony, just hanging here, waiting to be tortured some more or for whatever the men had planned for him. 

He sat in his cage, left alone for several hours, until he felt a hard pain hit his shoulder and then another on his temple. He looked up and saw that several of the younger bandits were throwing stones at him and laughing. Most of them were missing entirely or just hit his ankle, but another rock came and struck him on the chin, he felt the warm trickle of blood drip down his chin and onto his neck. The bandit teenagers cheered before running off. 

As several more hours crept by the alcohol withdrawals began to seep into his consciousness. What he wouldn’t give for a drink, he needed the burning liquid, he needed the carefree mindset it gave him. Without it, he was just left alone with his thoughts. His self-deprecating, painful thoughts. 

Now he actually did have a headache, but this time he had multiple head injuries to prove it was real. Or, he thought glumly, maybe it was just the withdrawals doing it to him. He could feel the itch all over his skin that he got when he went too long without drinking. Dammit he just wanted a drink. 

\--- 

Aloy stood in the wilds, the rain coming down all around, she activated her focus and looked around it was hard to see anything naturally with the darkness and then rainfall on top of it. But with her focus she could see some things, first of all, his warhammer. 

She jogged over to it and picked it up, no traces of dried blood, even in the rain she should still see slight evidence of it, especially with the focus. But nothing, not even scrap metal where a machine could have crossed his path. He never got the chance to defend himself, she mentally cured herself for leaving him alone out here, it was her fault. She should have known how drunk he was and that it wasn’t safe to leave him alone. 

She scanned the surrounding area some more, there, on the rock behind the weapon, there were traces of dried blood. She couldn’t confirm it was Erends blood, but she had no other conclusions. With her focus she stood up and looked around. If he was bleeding there might be a trail. 

She spotted one not too far away, her hoped spiked for only a moment before she realized most of the blood was washed away by the rain and the trail was dwindling by the second. She bounded off after it, she was going to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

The trail had died long ago, it was now well into the morning and Aloy hadn't slept a wink, she had to keep going, she had to keep looking, keep scanning. Surely there would be evidence again somewhere. She had lost the trail last night in the rain, or maybe he stopped bleeding, either way she had no more clues to finding him. 

She was sure the other Vanguardsmen were out hunting now as well, but they hadn't caught up with her, they probably didn’t even know which direction she went in. But that was fine, they can look him on their own and she would do just fine on her own, she was always just fine on her own. She was only now realizing that maybe she didn’t want to always be on her own, maybe she wanted to be with Erend. Except now he was missing and hurt, but alive, she had to hold onto the fact that she didn’t find a fatal amount of blood and she found no body. He had to still be alive, he just had to be. 

She picked up a mount after midday came and went, she wasn’t finding anything else on the ground, she might as well move faster. Maybe she could find some traveling merchant's and get lucky that they may have seen or heard something. But the world was so vast, how could she expect to find him? 

\--- 

Night was starting to crest over the cliffs that surrounded the bandit camp he was held prisoner in, he was ignored for most of the day besides his morning wakeup and the stoning. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t suffering, his leg was aching, he could feel his blood pounding in the arrow wound, he was sure it was getting infected. The hunger pains were beginning to cloud his mind, he hadn’t eaten in two days now, since the day he was captured he had only drank. 

Which, by the way, was its own torture. He craved alcohol, any alcohol, but the thought of drinking anything other than water to sooth his parched throat was painful. He should have tried to drink more water when it rained, he managed some, but the Oseram alcohol was strong and it had dehydrated him fast. He only managed to keep down a few gulps of water the previous night, it just wasn't enough. Not to mention the fact he had already pissed his pants, he was laughed at by the bandits a good amount for that one. 

He hung his head and tried to shift his position, nothing was comfortable about it, his arms constantly being held up, the kneeling on the bad leg, or the constant standing on his bad leg. It was agonizing to his body, every inch of his was exhausted and he wanted nothing more than to just give up and sleep, but if he did that then his wrists would be supporting his weight. He couldn’t cut off the circulation for too long, he couldn’t risk losing his hands. What kind of life would that be? Then again, he might be dying here anyways. 

He tried to pull his thoughts away from the darkness. No, he wasn’t going to die here. Aloy would come and find him with his men, they surely must have noticed him missing and they would have come for him. Aloy was an amazing tracker, she would find him in a heartbeat. 

But a heartbeat was passing. It was already over a day and a half since his capture, surely, they couldn’t have traveled too far away with him. Aloy had to be on her way, she would be here soon, any hour now. By morning, he convinced himself, she would be here and she would save him because right now he had no idea how he was going to save himself. 

He suddenly felt another rock pelt his body, then another, and another, this continued. Erend never even bothered to look up at the perpetrators, he didn’t care, he was just waiting now. Waiting for Aloy to come exploding through the camp like the force of nature she was and save him, like the weakling he was. He needed her, he needed her in every sense of the word. He needed her touch, her strength, her intelligence, everything, he needed her to save him. He smiled to himself despite the rocks flying through the cage at him. Aloy, his knight in shining armor. 

“Having fun?” 

It was the bandit who he still had no name for, walking up to the youths. 

He heard them reply in smaller voices. 

“Alright, go on now.” The young teenagers ran off as the bandit leader approached the cage. 

“I can't believe you raise children to be bandits.” Erend spat at him. 

The bandit easily side stepped the spit this time. “I can't believe you raise children to kill us.” He laughed. “We’re the ones just trying to survive out here, if that means we have to raid a few villages so be it. You’re the ones safe inside your city, you don’t have to attack us, but you do.” 

“Because you raid villages!” Erend growled back. 

“Just to survive, frankly the whole world would be better off if everyone looked after their own like we do.” 

“You don’t look after your own, you’re all a bunch of cowards, slave traders and monsters.” 

Before Erend realized there was a punch to his gut, he coughed in reply. 

“We are not the monsters; we live as we please.” 

“You murder innocent people.” Erend choked out fighting to get air in his body.

“No one is innocent.” 

Picking up a extinguished handheld torch from the ground the bandit twirled it around in a circle in his hand. He caught eyes with Erend before driving it forward into his stomach again, this time, knocking all the wind out of him. 

Erend coughed and gasped fearfully until he regained his breath and the moment he did the torch came down again, this time on the back of his shoulders. He grunted out in pain as his legs gave away beneath him and he fell allowing his wrists to once again take on the majority of his massive frame. 

Another blow and another. Erend curled in on himself to try and stop the endless series of blows, his face, his chest, his legs, arms, back, everywhere was getting a beating. Then just as it started, it stopped, Erend dare not look up at his captor though, he didn’t want to risk getting another blow to the face. 

“Keeping your eyes down already,” the bandit sneered and used his torch to tilt Erends head up from the chin, not unlike Aloy had done just a day ago. “You're already being obedient.” 

Erends insides twisted at this and he squirmed away from the bandit. “I’m not your slave.” He said through gritted teeth, still not raising his gaze though. 

“That's where you’re wrong, my friend, very wrong.” The bandit laughed again as he walked away. 

Erend watched him leave and once he was sure he’d be left alone he positioned himself back on his knees and curled in on himself best he could with the restraints. His shoulders shook, but no sobs could be heard and no tears were seen. He was just waiting, waiting for Aloy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

Aloy was getting desperate, she couldn’t find any trace of Erend, it had been five days since he was taken and she was starting to lose hope. The previous day she ran into a patrol of Vanguard soldiers out looking as well, they looked as though they were ready to throw in the towel. They didn’t admit it, of course, but the looks on their faces were ones of sadness and defeat. With no leads or ideas they were really looking for one man amongst the vast wilderness. After speaking to the soldiers for a short minute she sent them one way and she went the other. She had already covered this area but she didn’t know what to do. She needed Erend back, she needed him. She needed his voice, his strong arms, his protective nature, his contagious laugh, she needed every ounce of him. 

She was exhausted, she had barley slept or eaten since he went missing. She was starting to run on pure adrenaline, she knew she had to stop and rest soon. But what about Erend? He couldn’t stop and rest wherever he was, he was injured and waiting for her to come for him. He had to be, he couldn’t be dead, she refused to believe it. 

Falling to her knees she stopped running and just rested in the soft grass for an hour, occasionally letting a tear slip down her cheek, thinking about Erend. Could he be alive? It had been four days, whoever took him had to have a reason for wanting him, but what was it? That was the key to finding him, finding out why they wanted him in the first place. With a new goal in her mind she got up and ran off in the direction of the nearest settlement, she had to ask some questions. Maybe someone there knew why anyone would want to kidnap her Erend. She would ask every single person from Nora to Carja if she had to. 

\--- 

The familiar wake up call came and woke Erend from a deep unconsciousness, he didn’t sleep now, he only fell unconscious. Redness flooded his cheeks as he let out a high pitched animalistic whine. The bandit must have liked the noise because he jabbed Erend again with the poker hoping he would cry out again. 

“You Oseram really are beasts,” The bandit taunted. “Good morning, I hope you slept well.” He teased Erend and his captive ignored him and shuffled to a more comfortable position. 

“Nothing to say to me today? That’s a shame because I have something to say to you.” 

Erend looked up from where he had his head bowed, he didn’t dare lift his head, he didn’t want another beating. The previous couple days had left him almost too pained to move, he already couldn’t open one of his eyes because of the swelling. Every word he spoke was slurred from his swollen lips and cheeks, he was an absolute mess. 

“Are you just hated?” The bandit asked casually. 

Erend perked up questioningly, but remained silent, a stab entering his heart and twisting at the thought of his inner fears coming true. 

“Do the people of Meridian think you’re just a useless waste of space? Does the Nora girl think that? She must because I can't fathom why she wouldn’t have come for you by now. We’re really not that far away, just hidden. I thought that girl of yours was a tracker? She's a poor one from what I’ve gathered.” 

Erend ducked his head lower, this is what he was thinking, Aloy hadn't come for him that night or the next day, the next, or even now. She wasn’t coming. It had been five days, how long would it take her to track him down? Especially with that focus of hers, it should have been a piece of cake. 

“Why do you want Aloy?” Erend grunted, his teeth and mouth so bloodied he had to spit some out. But this time he didn’t spit at his captor. 

“Why wouldn’t we want that Nora bitch? Do you know how many camps she massacred? She’s our most prized enemy, I want her head on a pike.” He said in a low guttural voice as he walked up to the cage. “You were meant to be our bait to get her here, we didn’t travel more than an afternoons walk from the city. But even so,” his voice raised in anger. “She still doesn’t come, why doesn’t she come? She must hate you.” He spat at Erend before stalking of angrily. 

They wanted Aloy? They wanted to kill her, this was all a trap. Erend cursed himself for wishing Aloy here to rescue him, if she had she would have walked right in. Maybe she realized it was a trap and stayed away, maybe she's trying to come up with a new plan right now. Or... His mind went to the dark place, maybe she was tired of him, of his drinking, of his jokes, of him. Maybe she thought he was better off missing. 

He wasn’t alone with his thoughts for long before he saw the bandit stalking back with purpose in every step, in his hand was a hot poker, Erend immediately started to shudder away from it as it got closer. Even thought it was still feet away he could feel the heat on his skin. 

The bandit opened the door to his cage and unhooked Erend dragging him out of the cage and onto the ground. Erend wished he had the strength to stand, to do anything other than be dragged around by this scum. The bandit reached forward and tore Erends shirt open, exposing his chest. The bandit seemed to admire the view for a moment before his mouth contorted into a twisted smirk. “Welcome to being a slave, if the Nora bitch won’t come for you, I might as well get use out of you.” With that, the bandit stuck the hot poker to Erends chest, but no, not a hot poker. This time it was a brand, the brand the bandits used to identify their slaves. 

Erend couldn’t help but let out a low moan as the smell of his burning flesh entered his nose. Tears sprang in his eyes and threatened to pour down his face, the brand was four or five inches in diameter, much bigger than the pokers, which Erend almost longed for now. 

“Fucking slaves.” The bandit scowled throwing down the brand admiring his handiwork. “You ready for a slaves punishment?” 

Erend shook his head, this is the first time he found himself begging, even if it was wordlessly. He hated himself for it, Ersa wouldn’t have begged. 

The bandit laughed. “Okay. Beg me then.” 

Erend shook his head, still silently pleading, not wanting to stoop so low as to beg the bandit not to hurt him. 

He picked up the brand and whipped it across Erends head, leaving a long gash across the side of his shaved head and more burned flesh. 

“Beg!” 

Erend didn’t speak, he wouldn't break, not anymore than he already had. 

“Fine, a slaves punishment it is then.” The bandit unhooked a look braided whip from his belt and slowly unraveled it, approaching Erend. 

Upon seeing the leather whip Erends mouth turned to cotton and the fear had to be seen on his face. Where he laid on the ground he pulled his legs up to his chest and waited for the inevitable. 

“Fucking weak.” The bandit chastised as he raised the whip and brought it down on Erends back making the younger man violently flinch and softly cry out. “Cant even face me like a man, how the hell did you become the captain of the guard.” He brought it down again. 

Erend lost track of how many lashes he received, but it was a lot, his back was just a mass of blood and shredded skin. He didn’t want to exist anymore, he wanted to die, to give up. When the lashes stopped Erend didn’t move, he stayed on the ground curled up, his arms, back, head, legs, all exposed areas had gashes or welts from the strike of the whip. 

He didn’t realize the bandit had bent down to his level until the foul man opened his mouth. “How does that feel, slave? Tomorrow I’ll decide if I want to keep or sell you. Now, get back in your cage.” 

Erend didn’t move. 

“I said get back in.” He cracked the whip on the ground threateningly. 

Slowly Erend began to inch toward the cage he despised so much, he didn’t want to go inside willingly, to imprison himself. But he had no choice, it was obey or die a long suffering death. Then he thought, that might happen to him anyway, now that he was a slave and no one was coming for him. 

When he crawled into the cage the bandit followed behind him, hoisting his chains back up so he was hanging once more. “Good dog.” The bandit said, turning away from the hurt and broken vanguard warrior. 

Erend let his body hang from the chains, he had no strength to hold himself up. He deserved this, his whole life was just one big fuck up after another leading him to this moment, to his fate here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

Aloy ran from settlement to settlement, asking anyone she came across if they had heard anything about a captive Oseram man. She had no luck, that is until as she was riding a broadhead through the plains she came across a familiar face standing a couple hundred feet in front of her. 

She rode up wearily. “Nil.” She greeted flatly, “I don’t have time to raid a bandit camp right now.” 

“You might want to raid this one,” he replied coyly. 

She cocked her head at him. “Nil,” she began cautiously. “What do you know? Is it about Erand?!” 

Nil nodded slowly, “I’ve heard things from other outlaws as I’ve traveled. Bandits have him.” 

Bandits. She was so preoccupied looking for clues she didn’t even think to raid bandit camps looking for him. “He’s alive then? Why did bandits take him?” 

Nil shrugged. “I don’t know, I only know the price he's going for.” 

“Do you know where?” She asked pleadingly. 

He shook his head and Aloys shoulders fell. “But I do know the area, it’s a camp near Meridian.” 

Meridian, he was so close this whole time. “Help me.” She said, it was meant as a question, but it didn’t come out as one. 

Nil nodded curtly. “Any chance I have to extinguish some bandits.” He smiled at the thought of the murder. Aloy was put off by his bloodlust, it was unsettling, she wondered what happened in battle to harden him so. 

She reached down and pulled him up on the broadhead, no time to find another mount now. “So we just raid every bandit camp near Meridian then?” She asked. 

From behind her Nils sinister smile crept over his face. “It will be a glorious bloodbath.” 

“Just remember, Erend is the goal.” 

“Yes, your boyfriend.” Nil chuckled. 

Aloy was taken aback. “What? No- that’s no- what?” 

“Oh its not a thing yet?” He teased. 

This, Aloy thought, was not the time or place to be having this conversation especially with someone like Nil. What did he know anyway? Well, he knew where Erend was, that’s for sure. She mentally kicked herself, Nil found out because he's been attacking bandits and bandits talk. She should have thought to hunt down the outlaws, she could have had Erend back days ago. But that’s in the past and now she has the best lead to finding Erend that she's had since she found his warhammer six days ago. 

\--- 

Day six, Erend thought to himself as he stared up at the top of his cage, day six and still no help, no Aloy... no one here to save him. His body ached, every inch of it, the arrow wound from almost a week ago was hardly noticeable in comparison to the rest of him. In the night they had come to his cage while he was passed out and put a leather collar around his neck, did this mean he was being sold or kept? What did each option mean? Where would he be sold to? Who would he be sold to? The thought of what he knew some people did to their slaves entered his brain and a whole new fear entered his mind. 

But he's not a young attractive man, or woman for that matter, he wouldn’t be sold for... for that purpose. Would he? Would he be kept here in the bandit camp for that purpose? The thought of being that sort of slave, to be used and abused, terrified him. He knew it wasn’t likely, he’s be sold for work, not... that. 

As if on cue he saw the bandit leader sashaying over to him looking quite pleased. When he got to the cage he put both hands on the bars and grinned down at Erand. “You, my friend, are worth quite a lot. I put out the word that I have an Oseram soldier for sale and the responses I have received,” he sighed. “Some people really want you dead, or just in a lot of pain. Who am I to judge? But, this still begs the question if I should keep or sell you, with a price on your head that big maybe I should keep you. Let you be the camps little play thing. I’d be lying if I said my men didn’t show interest.” 

Well that sounded a lot like the option he really didn’t want. Erend swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head. “No, please,” he whispered before he could stop himself. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” 

“Please don’t,” Erend said again, slightly louder. “Don’t, don’t' make me a... a-” 

The bandit grinned at his inability to say it. “Sex slave?” 

Erend tensed. 

“Well its not my job to dictate what people do with their property.” He chuckled. “But now that I know what you don’t want...” 

A lump formed in his throat and tears sprung in Erends eyes, he shouldn’t have opened his stupid mouth, he deserves whatever happens to him now. He just hoped that whoever owned him, they were stupid enough to give him the opportunity to off himself. 

The rest of the day had Erend standing in the middle of the camp as various people looked him over and gave various offers to the leader. More were coming tomorrow to offer other payments, then he’d be sold. Hopefully not to any of the men who grabbed his crotch to see how endowed he was. But every time he fought against the assault he was met with the crack of a whip on his skin, his shirt was long since gone, leaving his back and chest exposed as well as the fresh slave brand, his pants were in shreds from the whip tearing them. He really did look like a slave, he thought as he allowed his mind to escape his body to try and forget his torture, and his future torture. 

\--- 

Two camps and one more day down, unknown more to go. Aloy thought as she and Nil made their way to the next camp. There were a surprisingly large number of camps in the area, though most of them were rather small. She could tell that this one wasn’t though., it was quite large and hidden in a maze of canyons. As they made their quiet approach Aloy clicked her focus to life scanning the people for any sign of.... 

“Erend,” Aloy breathed as her focus narrowed in on the small blue figure, a name appearing in a little information box as the focus scanned him. He was hanging it looked like, from his arms, they were stretched above his head and the whole rest of his body was slack, she had a bad feeling. 

“He’s in there,” Aloy said unable to hide the small smile playing at her lips. “I have to get him back.” 

“Be cautious, huntress,” Nil said, “Theres a lot of them in there, don’t head right for your friend or you might do more harm than good.” 

Aloy knew this, she didn’t need Nil to tell her to be careful but she nodded anyway. “I’ll go this way, you go that?” 

Nil gave a nod and silently crept off in the opposite direction. 

Aloy positioned herself on a cliff hidden from view, she saw Nil give a hand signal in the distance showing her that he was in position, she returned the gesture. It was time to get her Erend back she thought as she strung her bow and aimed for the first bandits head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Four headshots in a row before they spotted her position, good enough, she thought as she jumped down and began firing at will. They still hadn't spotted Nil, she knew he was on the move though, silently killing bandits as he crept along. That was fine with her, he can stay hidden in the shadows, she needed to get to Erend. She needed to make sure he was alright, though his position when she saw him through her focus told her that he wasn’t alright. 

Two more bandits down, she attacked the third with her spear and once he was on the ground she stabbed him fatally through the chest. She didn’t like killing humans, she didn’t find joy in it like Nil did, but she did enjoy killing these bandits. The ones who captured and held her Erend captive for a week doing who knows what to him. 

An arrow stuck into her armor just at her shoulder, it was a poorly aimed attempt at her head. She turned around to see a bandit glowering at her, rage in his eyes as he knocked another arrow and aimed. Aloy dodged the arrow with a roll, pulling her own out in the process, sliding her spear back into its holder. She fired an arrow at the man, she got him in his armor, just like he had her. 

“You know,” he called out to her taking her aback, her enemy normally didn’t converse with her. “When I caught that blasted drunken fool I thought you’d come for him right away. I had it all planned out,” he fired another arrow, this one exploding a nearby barrel causing Aloy to jump, or be blown rather, out of the way. “I was going to kill you, Nora, I had men planted waiting for you. But you took your precious time coming and getting that stupid brut!” He yelled, spit flying from his mouth in his rage. “They can't stay planted for a week when we were no more than four hours from the sight of the kidnapping.” He said angrily firing another arrow. “What made you finally decide he was worth saving? Was it the price I’ve been offered?” He laughed despite the battle. “You can't have a man who’s already been sold, bitch.” He sneered and ran through a door directly behind him. 

Sold. Aloy repeated the word in her head. They were keeping him as a slave, not that she expected any different, but what did he mean by already sold? She ducked down out of sight of other bandits and activated her focus, looking for Erend where she had seen him before. 

He was gone. 

Her breath caught in her throat, where did he go? The bandit said he was sold, did the buyer take him away while they were invading the camp? She had to admit, she hadn’t checked on Erends figure since she saw him the first time, she just assumed that’s where he’d stay until she fought her way to him. 

But he wasn’t, and now he was gone again. Frustrated and angry she leapt out from behind the cover and shot two more bandits dead instantly. Now she was on a warpath, now she had to get to Erend even if it killed her. She had to save him, she was so close, she wasn’t going to let some slave owner take him away from her now. 

So she ran, she ran to the spot she saw him last, avoiding bandits, dodging arrows, doing the exact thing Nil said she shouldn’t do. But she didn’t care, she needed to get to him, she needed to find him, Nil could take care of the entire bandit camp if he wanted. He was talented enough, and to prove it out of the corner of her eye she saw him silently take down a bandit about to shoot her. She looked up at him and shook her head with a silent desperate plea on her face. Nil nodded, he was cold and twisted, but deep down she knew he was a good man. A good, disturbed, man. She knew he would help her get to Erend no matter what, and she knew he would watch her back. 

She reached the spot she saw Erend and after quickly taking out a bandit who hadn't even noticed her, she saw the cage. She didn’t need her focus to examine the cage or the chains hanging from the top, the blood was obvious and it was everywhere. She looked around for clues, tapping the focus for help. When she did, she saw the blood trail Erend was currently leaving behind. Stabbing one more bandit with her spear she pressed forward following the blood trail into a building, the trail vanished though as soon a she entered what would be called the living space of the makeshift bandit home. 

She looked around, Erend couldn’t just disappear. That’s when she saw it, blood on the wall, but it was as though half had been wiped away? Or maybe that there was something in the way and it smeared only partially on the wall. As she examined it she realized that it was a secret door leading into the mountain. It must have been one of the escape hatches for the bandits when they got raided. 

She pulled the hidden door open, it was dark inside, she activated her focus yet again, she saw more of his blood smeared on the floor. She ran forward, they couldn’t be far ahead now, she had to find him. 

The cave was deep and dark but as she silently ran ahead she eventually noticed a small glimmer of light in the distance from a torch. She slowed her pace and began sneaking up behind them as quickly and quietly as she dared. The closer she got, the more she noticed Erends stiff painful movements, his all around fear.

As she got closer to the pair she could begin to think again, to plan how to hurt the slave trader, that's frankly all she could think about. 

“Move, bitch.” The huge man said shoving a figure, Erend, ahead of him. 

Aloy activated her focus so she could see them, the unknown man was huge. But she wasn’t afraid, not when she knew Erend needed her. She looked at his figure, hunched over, small steps, and as she listened closely, she could swear she heard soft whimpers. 

Erend tripped again and landed on all fours the man cruelly laughed. “That's for later, Princess,” he growled. “I appreciate your enthusiasm though,” he grabbed Erend from behind and took the moment to really feel his backside and allowed his hand to travel lower his fingers probing the area. 

That was the last straw, she raised up to her full height, not caring if she was spotted and ran up to the man on a full charge, yelling a war cry the likes of which she had never heard herself shout. She man turned around in confusion and she saw a hint of fear pass over his gaze as he saw her leap in front of him with her spear armed and ready to strike. 

It was over before it even began, she spear entered his upper chest, just under his throat, causing him to choke on his own blood as it bubbled out of his mouth. Aloy cried out in anger again as she removed the spear from the dead man, she jabbed it once again into his chest for good measure. No one talked to her Erend like that and got away with it. 

Erend. She turned to where she knew he’d be. He was curled up on the ground several feet away, quietly sobbing. 

She put her spear down, confident that in this escape tunnel they were alone, at least for now. Nil seemed to be able to handle more of the leftover bandits. She slowly took cautious steps to Erend who was still covering his face and not looking at her. 

“Erend?” She asked quietly reaching out for him, as soon as her fingertips made contact with him he flinched away. She wanted to cry, she wanted to hold him and tell him that he was safe. But she couldn’t, he was afraid, he was going on base instincts. He was hiding from her. 

This time she didn’t touch him. “Erend, its Aloy.” She said gently. “You’re safe now, please, Erend... Come back to me.” She pleaded as the broken man before her continued to sob and shake. 

“Erend, please, I love you. Come back to me.” She said feeling her own emotions get caught in her throat as she spoke. “Erend please, you're safe, no one will hurt you again.” She reached out again and this time he only slightly flinched away from her touch before raising his watery gaze to meet hers. 

“Aloy?” He asked in a small whimper. 

Her breath hitched, he had him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

Erend hung from his familiar chains as the bandit leader accepted goods in front of him, he turned to Erend and grinned evilly making the younger man cringe and look away, afraid of what would happen. This was to be his new... “master” then? The leader told him that’s how he was to address the man he was sold to. He didn’t want to, but he was so afraid, this was one of the larger men who seemed very interested in his body, and that’s all. 

No, he didn’t want to go to him, no, please, he didn’t want to be his. He found himself whimpering Aloys name as he was dragged from the cage and into the arms of the man who purchased him, a rope was fastened to the leather collar around this neck. No, he found himself pleading over and over again. The man hit him hard across the face, 

“Quiet, bitch.” 

Erend went quiet, he didn’t want to hurt anymore, he wanted it over. He didn’t want to go with this man, he wanted to go with Aloy the woman who abandoned him to be a slave. But she did, she abandoned him, she didn’t care about him. He was better off some whore slave in some far off land, then he could leave this drunken fuck up life behind and at least try and be a good slave. 

The thought made him sob harder as the leader handed him over to the man. 

“He cries a lot,” the bandit leader mused, but I’m sure you could work that out of him. 

“We’ll see,” the man grinned. 

It was that moment when shouts came up from the other side of camp saying they were being attacked. The leader looked in that direction with a curious gaze, could it finally be the Nora girl here to reclaim her property? It didn’t matter anymore, the oseram man was sold, he already had to goods in hand. 

“Go this way.” The leader instructed as he lead the buyer up to a makeshift home built into the side of the canyon. Once he entered the home he walked over to the far wall, and with a push and pull he slid the door aside. “Secret passage.” 

The man nodded in thanks before taking hold of the rope attached to Erends neck and pulled him along without warning, allowing the soldier to stumble and crawl to keep up with the fast pace of the man. Every movement cause a wave of pain to explode though his body, his back, his feet, his neck, wrists, face, torso, everything hurt so much. 

Erend found himself softly crying as he was pulled along, the man stopped and looked to him. “Aw, sweet princess,” he said and Erend flinched back at the words as the man neared him. “You’ll be ok, I’m going to take good care of you, soon you’ll be begging me to shove my cock inside you.” 

Erend sobbed again and withdrew from the man as far as his leash would let him. 

The man grinned, “Come on, princess.” 

So, he would call him princess if he was good and bitch if he was bad, Erend mused as he walked alongside his new owner. That’s not degrading at all- you deserve it. A voice in his head spat. 

Erend moved along, his arms wrapped protectively around his torso, an act he’d been unable to do since his capture due to the chains. He didn’t want to be here, he wanted to be home, he wanted Aloy. He wanted Aloy so much, but he wouldn’t see her again, she was gone from him and now he was a slave... a... a sex slave... to the man dragging him along by the neck. The bandit leader did this on purpose, because Erend begged him not to, he knew it. 

Erend couldn’t help but sob quietly to himself as he walked along, the man wasn’t trying to comfort him anymore, which he appreciated. The things he was saying weren’t comfort, they were precursors to his future hell. He found himself slowing down after a little while, the exhaustion and sadness getting to him as he march along beside he would be rapist. 

Erend then stopped moving all together and just sobbed. 

“Move, bitch.” The man commanded in frustration pushing Erend forward, he tried to move but found his legs were being stubborn and not moving. The push caused Erend to fall forward on his hands and knees, staring at the ground. 

The man chuckled behind him at the suggestive pose. “That's for later, Princess, but I appreciate your enthusiasm.” 

His hand made contact with Erends backside and Erend froze in terror as fingers explored lower, once again fondling him. 

Erend then heard a shout, a cry so loud and so animalistic he didn’t know what was happening, so he threw himself down to the ground and covered his head. Sobbing in fear and pain waiting for the end to come. He heard the man cry in pain before it was cut short by his death. But this didn’t register with him, he just knew he was being attacked again and he was scared. 

There was silence, he heard someone speak, maybe a woman? But he was too afraid to really take in the voice, a hand reached out and tried to touch him. He cried out and pulled himself tighter, he didn’t want to go back, he didn’t want to be sold again. He didn’t want to feel like livestock at an animal trade show, but he did, they felt his ass, his dick, his mouth, his chest. They touched him everywhere, he felt dirty, used... property. 

More words came to him, they sounded so familiar. 

Aloy, the thought of her made him begin to sob harder, he missed his Aloy. 

“Erend please I love you come back to me,” The voice begged. “Erend, please, you’re safe, no one will hurt you again.” She sobbed, aching to touch him, so she reached out one more time and gently placed her hand on his forearm. 

He flinched away, but this time lifted his eyes the smallest fraction so he could meet her gaze. “Aloy?” He asked in a quiet whimper. 

She huffed out a disbelieving laugh as she brought her other hand forward and gripped his. “Yes, I’m here, Erend it's me, Aloy.” She said gently rubbing his forearm. 

“Aloy.” He repeated again as another wave of grief washed over him. “Aloy I want to go home,” he cried keeping his head down, he didn’t want her to see him so weak. 

“We can go home,” she confirmed as she slowly removed the thick rope from his neck, the collar she would have to deal with later, as it was somehow welded together, she couldn't open it. “But I need you to let me help you, Erend, let me help you stand.” 

He seemed hesitant at first, as though any human contact was just too much for him, but he nodded and allowed Aloy to lead them back to the mouth of the passageway and back into the home, when they left the tunnel she finally got a decent look at Erend, he was a mess, covered in blood and bruises. He was shirtless and she could see just how bad the whip lashes were across his back, she vaguely wondered how many lashes he endured. When they exited the building she saw Nil standing in the center of the camp looting some of the bodies, he had finished without her, like she expected. He looked up when he heard her exit the building, he looked like he was about to say something, but closed his mouth and silently nodded to her. 

She nodded her thanks back to him, promising that once Erend was better she would go and thanks Nil properly. But right now Erend didn’t need the extra people around. She helped him silently to the end of the camp, he was making pained sounds the whole way, whether he realized he was or not. 

When they finally got to the edge of the camp Aloy searched for any mounts, they could walk back to meridian and take five or six hours in Erends condition, or she could find them a mount and get back in an hour or two. In the distance she spotted a Strider heard, she didn’t want to leave Erend, but she had to. 

“Erend,” she said carefully lowering him to the ground, feeling relief as the two-hundred-and-forty-pound man was no longer relying on her to move. “I’m going to go and get us a mount, I have to leave you here for now.” 

His eyes instantly widened and she felt horrible. “No, please, don’t leave me, don't let them come back for me.,” he cried as tears freely streamed down his face. 

“They won’t, I promise, I killed them.” She assured him. 

He was still tense but he looked into her eyes and nodded. “I’m sorry” he said faintly. 

Aloy shook her head. “Why, Erend?” 

“Because, this is all my fault,” he moaned. “And I’m too weak to handle it.” He was shaking now. 

She immediately gripped his tired face in her hands and looked him in his icy grey eyes. “No, none if this is your fault.” she whispered back. 

“If I wasn’t a useless drunk I wouldn’t have gotten taken,” he said lowering his head in shame. 

“Thats not true,” she said though she wasn’t sure if she was being totally honest or not. 

He didn’t argue, she could tell he didn’t have it in him today. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

He nodded and shut his eyes. “Just don’t let them come back,” he whispered and he could have sworn he felt her press her lips to his forehead. 

“I won’t,” she said before standing and jogging off into the distance to get a mount.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

Aloy was sitting in the medical building at Meridian as she waited for Erend to come out, he had been with the healers for almost an hour now. She knew he was bad, but exactly how bad she had no idea. He lost consciousness on the way back to Meridian and she was finally able to get a good look at him without him shying away from her gaze and attempting to cover himself. She saw his back, his face, chest, wrists... the slave brand, everything looked so bad, some of the newer gashes still oozed, others were swollen with infection. She helped as best she could, after she got the mount she gave him some herbs to help with the pain, she doubted it made a difference. 

When they arrived at the city and she dragged him off the mount he was jolted awake, probably by the pain, and immediately began screaming and fighting desperately clearly blind to his current surroundings. She called his name as several guards ran over and she held her hand up to them, the last thing he needed were people around at this moment, even if they were trying to help. Looking back to the man in her arms on the ground still weakly trying to push himself away, she wondered what horrors he had to live through the last few days to make him like this, this unrecognizable frightened man. Her heart ached for him. 

She had to call his name several times before his eyes finally cleared and he saw her, he looked around in confusion and fear. Then his face turned red as he saw the guards standing a couple dozen feet away, he ducked his head, he didn't want anyone to see him like this.

Aloy called for the men to fetch a stretcher for him, he didn't want that either, he didn't want to be carried through the city for everyone to see. Luckily he didn't have to endure the short trip, he passed out after just a few moments, Aloy couldn't imagine how exhausted he was. 

When they got to the building several healers were already outside waiting to meet them, they ushered the small group inside saying they had a room ready for him as he was taken away from her once again, only this time it was to heal not hurt him. That was the last time she saw him.

Avad, some Vanguards, and a few others had attempted to visit him, but Aloy had to turn them all away saying that he just wasn’t recovered yet. It seemed no one was aware of exactly how extensive his injuries had been, most were under the impression he had gotten too drunk and wandered off into the wilds and just sprained his ankle or something. She found this ridiculous. He wasn’t an idiot, he wasn’t just going to walk out into the wilderness, especially not without his hammer. No, they were the idiots, assuming Erend fell victim to another bought of alcohol abuse. 

Another hour later one of the healers finally emerged from the doorway, Aloy leapt up to greet her and get the final word on Erends condition. 

“Hi,” Aloy greeted unsure of what else to say, her voice barley over a whisper.

The older woman smiled kindly, that had to be a good sign. “Hello, Aloy, my name is Healer Kendiv, can we talk for a moment?” Her voice was motherly and warm, Aloy was glad this was the person treating Erend.

“Of course,” Aloy said immediately sitting down and gesturing for the healer to do the same. 

She sat down slower, there was no urgency in her movements, Aloy observed. That had to be a good thing, she was relaxed, that meant Erend would be ok. “Well, I’m sure you know, the captains injuries are rather severe.” She began looking at Aloy carefully. “He will need help recovering.” 

“Of course,” Aloy said without a second thought, “I’ll be there, however long he needs.” 

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Kendiv stated. “He's going to be here for at least the night, we just want to make sure his infections don't worsen. But, we can't release him without someone there to watch over him, that’s the rules. He-” she paused for a moment. “He seems to be having trouble telling current events from past ones.” 

“Yes,” Aloy agreed carefully. “I’ll keep an eye on him, I’ll make sure he’s better.” 

She nodded. “We’ll show you how to change his dressings and when to give him the medicine, I know you already have knowledge of medicinal herbs." Kendiv smiled lightly in approval. "The ones you gave him after you found him helped." She assured, but Aloy didn't know if the woman was just trying to make her feel better. "For now you can go in and see him, he was asleep when I left but the herbs should be wearing off, he’ll be waking up soon. The medicine will help with the pain, but it will make him act a little out of it, so don't be concerned." 

“Okay, thank you, thank you so much.” Aloy said pushing herself up and slowly walking to the door that was already being held open for her by another healer who was exiting the room. 

She entered and her breath caught in her throat. There he was, covered in bandages, wounds, burns and bruises, but there he was. Her Erend. But those injuries... they were worse than anything she’d seen, the burns alone were painful to even look at never mind the welts and gashes from the whip, which were mostly on his back, but his chest, arms, legs, even his face bore evidence of being struck there as well. His neck was smeared with fresh bruises from the collar and lead, she was thankful they managed to get it off without a smith. Then there was the brand, the thing he’d have to live with forever, the shameful mark of being branded a slave despite the fact he lead the Vanguards. It was covered right now with a bandage, but she knew exactly what the brand looked like underneath. 

She walked over to his bedside and gently took his hand in hers, his wrists were completely bandaged but she could see the ointment or the puss maybe leaking through the white fabric. She sat for a long moment just watching him breath, as if she stopped looking he would stop breathing. “I’m sorry,” she whispered taking in his abused form, he wouldn’t look like this if she found him earlier. “I should have found you sooner, I didn’t even think to look in the bandit camps, I didn’t-” she broke off, her voice catching as a sob escaped her lips. “I’m so sorry,” she gasped bringing her hand up to her mouth to catch the gasp. 

“No.” Breathed a gentle quiet sigh. “S’not your fault,” the slow, slurred voice of Erend rose up from the bed, his eyes didn’t even open, she honestly wasn’t sure they could. 

“Yes,” Aloy said as tears feel down her face, “it is, you were-” she couldn't finish the sentence, she couldn't bring herself to say it. 

“Tortured.” Erend filled in for her, one of his eyes cracking open to look at her, it was bloodshot and fearful, but still that beautiful grey. “Terrified.” He shakily added, opening his eye further as pools of tears began to form, the other eye hardly opening at all. Upon turning his head to face hers, the drops of salty water fell heavily. 

"Are you in pain?" She asked thinking that's what was causing the tears to fall.

He gently shook his bandaged head, causing it to throb. “I didn’t think you were coming for me.” He whispered, his face contorting in pain as he tried to shift his body to distract himself from the headache. 

“Of course I was,” she said leaning forward closer to him needing him to understand she hunted for days like a madwoman. How long did he think she abandoned him? She could never do that to him. “The rain erased your tracks, I lost you, I couldn’t find you, Erend.” She cried. “I looked for you for days.” She insisted. 

“How long?” He asked, his memory was fuzzy he couldn't remember how long he'd been there, maybe it was the medicine making him hazy, or maybe it was just his own brain refusing to think about it. 

“Six,” she said with a long breath. “You were missing six of the longest days of my life.” 

“Six days.” Erend murmured staring off into the distance. 

She nodded. 

He looked forward, “How did so much happen in such a short time.” He said his eyes trailing down to his broken and abused body, he couldn't beleive what happened was real, he couldn't believe this body was his. 

Aloy shook her head. “I don’t know, and I don’t care, it’ll never happen again. I’m never leaving you alone again.” She resolved. 

He closed his eyes and gave her a smile that looked almost sad. “You have to sometime," he had to take a break between his words to catch his breath. "What will your future husband think when I’m always in the room?” He huffed out a laugh but only managed to make his ribs ache, he winced and attempted to bring his arm up to his stomach but found himself unable to lift it more than a few inches, his body was just so tired. 

Aloy halted staring down at the sheets, this time it was her who was unable to meet his face. “I was hoping he’d be you, you know, eventually.” She said quietly after a long pause. 

Erend was clearly taken of guard, he shifted in the bed uncomfortably only causing himself more pain. “What? Aloy, no...” He began weakly but she cut him off.

She turned to face him. “Why?” She asked. 

Erend didn’t know what to say so he stared at her, his mouth gaping like a fish for what seemed like minutes before he found words. “I’m weak,” he began with the faintest of shrugs, it was all the movement he could manage. “A drunk," his eyes darkened in self hatred. "I got taken captive by bandits because I’m a drunk who can't defend myself. I’m old, Aloy, you're nineteen, fire and spit you're so young... You deserve someone young and vibrant like you.” He said looking for any excuse to deny his feelings for the Nora woman, a million reasons from his recent experience entered his mind and he shut his eyes to try and block out the memories. 

Aloy was looking at him with confusion. 

Erend opened his eyes and when he realized she wasn't going to speak he met her gaze, “I’m not good enough for you,” he whispered. 

Aloy couldn’t believe what she was hearing, he thought he wasn’t good enough for her? An outcast? A human with no real parents? A child born of machine, and he thought she was too good for him? “Erend,” she began. “You’re Captain of the Vanguard, you’re one of my closest friends, one of the first people I met who treated me like a real person. Erand, I love you!” She cried slamming her fist down in her lap. “You are the most amazing person I have ever met, you have traversed so many struggles and here you are, still breathing, still amazing. I love you.” She said again, “I love you.” Like she couldn’t say it enough now that her secret was finally out. 

Erend looked at her with disbelief in his eyes. “Even after? You don’t think I’m...” he paused and didn’t continue, his eyes once again falling to his broken body. How could she love this? 

Aloy’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Think you’re... what?” 

"Nothing," Erend whispered again, he didn't want to talk about why he wasn't worthy of her.

She gazed long and hard at him, thinking, what was he talking about? What could she possibly think about him that was so bad? What did he think about himself that was so bad? So she just started to list all the things she thought he was.

"I think you're strong, and handsome," he gave a light smile. Aa warrior. I think you're kind, a good man, brother, and friend. You're laugh is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard, I think you're the most perfect person in the world. That's what I think you are." 

There was a long silence before Erend spoke so quietly Aloy barely heard him. “Weak... dirty". 

“What?” Aloy asked reaching out to cup his cheek to bring his face back to hers, she couldn't have heard him right. 

He flinched away from the contact but she didn't take her hand away. “They,” he hesitated unsure if he should say anything at all. “They touched me, Aloy, like I was a thing, I was being sold for... use. They strung me up and their hands were all over me, even in my mouth in my...” he trailed off speaking so quietly she had to strain to hear him. 

Aloy felt tears stinging her eyes at what he was confessing, her thumb slowly caressed his stubble from not shaving in over a week. “I know,” she said, actually she didn’t know, but the way the man he was sold to treated him, called him ‘Princess’ as he fondled his backside, that was all the confirmation she needed. “I killed him in that tunnel.” She reminded him. 

Erend looked confused for a moment, the medicine causing his memories to briefly fog, before a deep red flushed over his cheeks, he refused to meet Aloys eyes so he stared at the hem on her shirt. “You... what did you see?” He asked hesitantly, already telling Aloy more happened that what she knew. 

“He called you Princess,” Aloy choked out letting her hand gently drop to his broad chest. “You fell. He touched you,” she said fiery. “I did not like that.” She said as tears seeped down her and Erends face once more. 

“I wish you didn’t see that,” Erend said in a whisper. 

"I wish it didn't happen.” She stated flatly. "But it did, and it made me want to murder every bandit in that camp. No one has the right to-" She broke off, unable to finish. 

Erend looked down, tears prickling in his eyes. “I broke, and I don't know if I can fix myself, I love you Aloy,” he finally confessed. “I have for so long, but you’re so...” He trailed off, he didn’t even know how to describe her. “You're like the sun, so bright and full of life. You deserve someone who is also a sun... That’s not me,” he insisted. “I’m... I'm like an asteroid, on a collision course, ready to burst apart and destroy myself and anyone willing to get close to me.” He said turning his head away from her. “But I do love you,” he said in a pained voice. 

“Then fuck it.” 

Erend looked at Aloy in shock, she never swore like he did. Just another reason he was a bad influence and a bad partner. 

“I don’t care if you think you’re an asteroid.” She said sternly. “I love you, and if I’m not mistaken you have some pretty strong feelings for me as well.” 

He resisted the urge to again say that he loved her and settled with a simple nod. 

“Then let's not pretend anymore, lets not make excuses.” Aloy said. “I don’t care that you’re older that doesn't mean anything to me, I don’t care that you think you're a worthless drunk- which you’re not,” she added. “Your life is hard,” she continued. “you’ve lost a lot; I can’t imagine being where you are. But you’re strong, Erend, and you’ll make it through. I believe you can,” she moved her hand down to his much larger one and gently held it, he clenched his fist as tightly as he was able to, which wasn't a lot. Was human contact always going to make him flinch like this now?

He stared at her hand as if worried it would suddenly morph into a bandit and throw him in a cage. “I’m not strong,” his voice cracked. “If I was, I wouldn’t have broken after barley a week.” 

“Erend you,” Aloy began, she didn’t want to bring up all the badness, but she didn’t see any other way. “You survived torture, whipping, slave trade, burns, you’re the strongest man I know. You didn't break, you survived.” 

Erend pulled his hand away from hers shaking his pounding head and looked down to his chest where the bandage covered the brand. He paused for a long moment and stared, memories flooding his brain. “I hate it,” he whispered. 

“I expect you would,” Aloy comforted moving forward to sit next to him on the bed instead of her chair. 

With great effort Erend slowly managed to bring his shaking hands up to his chest, resting them for a moment before peeling the bloodied bandage away from the fresh burn wound. It may have been a fresh burn, raised, red and angry, but the insignia was still obvious against his skin. He stared at it, Aloy let him not knowing what else to do. 

“I hate it,” He whispered again with a tremble in his voice. 

Aloy moved the bandage to cover it back up. “We can get it taken care of later.” She didn't know how, not yet, even if they tattooed over the spot the raised scaring would still show the insignia. 

His eyes were shut. “I was sold, Aloy.” He said as though he was just realizing what happened to him. 

She just waited for him to continue, holding his hand in both of hers. 

“I was sold,” his voice caught. “To a man who wanted... who wanted a- a s-sex slave.” he barely managed to get the words out. “I’m a slave.” 

"No, you’re not,” Aloy said quickly. 

“I’m branded one,” Erend said almost interrupting her meeting her gaze with watery eyes. “I was examined like an animal by buyers, given to a person in exchange for shards and parts, and then he took me, Aloy. If you hadn't come at that moment-" he broke off not wanting to think if she raided the camp just ten minutes later. "If I ever find myself lost after a mission, if I ever find people who deal in the trade,” he stared at her green eyes, his own full of terror. “I’ll go back, they’ll see the brand and just send me back.” He choked. “I can’t go back, Aloy, I don’t want to be a slave.” 

“And you never will,” she interjected moving closer to his pained face. “You’ll be safe as long as I have you.” She said gently wrapping her arms around him. "And I'll never let you go, I love you." 

Erend looked at her sincerely. “I love you, Aloy, I always have.” he admitted through a haze of pain, exhaustion, and sadness. 

“I love you,” she said again. “Never forget that I will always love you.” With that she placed her first chaste kiss on the soldiers bruised lips, it took him a moment of hesitation, but he returned the kiss longingly.

When they broke apart Erend gave her a soft smile. "Aloy," he began. "My beautiful knight in shining armor. My protector. How did I ever make it so long without you in my life?" 

Aloy smiled. "I don't know, but you won't have to again." She said and kissed his bruised lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end, I might write a companion story, like an aftermath deal, maybe the bandit leader isn't dead, who knows? I certainly don't.
> 
> I wanna apologize for how dark it got, that wasn't my original intention. But I wrote 95% of this story in one night with a bottle of wine so I just wrote what I thought and I guess I was being dark, lol. 
> 
> I also noticed some inconstancies in the writing, errors, some things I wanna rework, but I don't know if I'll ever get around to it. Like I said, this was my wine-brain baby, if I catch glaring ones I'll probably go back and fix those. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made another chapter, also fueled by wine, so I apologize for the bad writing and typos. I just felt like writing more angst is all. I also went through and reworked a few bits in the previous chapter cause ugh, some parts were and still are rough. That's what happens when you drink, kids.  
> ...  
> I hope kids aren't reading this. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Erend was standing in his home in Meridian, an empty bottle on the table beside him as he swayed in front of his mirror. He’s been home for two weeks now with Aloy there the entire time, taking care of him and helping him recover. Except now she was off collecting parts for trade, at least she was useful, unlike him. It was only recently he was strong enough to stand and walk on his own and only way more recent that he was able to walk into town and consequently buy a bottle of liquor on his own. 

He hadn’t drank anything since that day over three weeks ago, the day that showed him his alcohol abuse was only going to get him in trouble. But part of him didn’t care, part of him just wanted the numbness. So he bought a bottle, the large one, limped back to his home ignoring the stares of pity from every human he walked by. Did they all know what happened? 

The moment he got home he wrenched the cork out of the bottle and swallowed as much as he could take in a single gulp. The burn was strong after not having any for several weeks and barley eating anything on top of that, he almost felt himself throw up right then and there. He wanted to forget, he wanted to go back to how it was, when he was the leader of the Vanguards, when he was strong. Or, was he ever strong? When Ersa died he crumpled, after this he crumpled, he can’t seem to ever keep it together. He drank more. 

After half the bottle had vanished he finally began to feel the haze crash over him, he drank it fast, so it hit him hard. He got up from the sofa and walked wobbly to the bathroom where the mirror was. 

He stared at his reflection, it was becoming more familiar, only the worse bruises still lingering in a sickly greenish yellow color. He trimmed his beard and his shaved the sides of his head when he got back home, bringing himself back to some sort of normality. It worked for a short while, he was able to feel like himself again, but the second he was unable to open a jar of preserved fruit he was immediately reminded of what happened. Aloy had to come over and open it for him, saying some line about how he loosened it for her, it was a lie, he was just weak he knew it. So weak the moment he began getting weaned off the sleeping droughts the nightmares began. He tried to hide them from her, but he couldn’t hide anything from that woman, let alone the fact they were sleeping in the same bed now. Not that they did anything, that was still far into the future for them, and they were both fine with that. 

Slowly his hands came up to the collar of his shirt, the alcohol haze causing a fuzzy anxiety to build in his stomach. Closing his eyes and pulled the shirt over his head, he hadn't looked at himself shirtless in a mirror since it happened. He let Aloy tend to those wounds, he just shut his eyes every time and pretended he did know what was beneath the bandages. 

That’s what he was met with when he took off his shirt, bandages covering the worst of the injuries, only a few well healed cuts were left unbandaged. His body was covered with an array of cross lashes, mostly his back, many still covered but only because the newly healed flesh was still very sensitive. 

Without a second thought he began to rip at the bandages, there was no blood, only angry red scarring and rough scabs. Some got caught on the gauze as he pulled them away, but he didn’t register any of the pain. When all the bandages had fallen, he kept his eyes down and picked up the bottle taking another long swig. 

He let the liquor settle in his stomach before he looked up. His stomach turned. 

He was hideous. 

He never considered himself a prize to begin with, but the moment he was able to he was always trying to improve himself physically. It's what made him a good warrior, its why he was able to wield his large war hammer like it was nothing. But now the body he saw in the mirror wasn’t his. His Oseram tattoos were there, covering his shoulders and trailing down his arms, his birth mark was there just to the right of his naval. But it wasn’t his body. It was too thin, weak, gaunt, pale, this wasn’t him. 

His body was littered with lashes, his once broad and strong chest was now hunched inward and deflated. The muscle tone was still there, but he had lost so much weight over the last three weeks. Then there was the brand, the ugly, red, scared and still swollen brand on his chest above his heart. The thing that made him scared to leave Meridian, the thing that made him feel like he was property. 

He reached up and touched the brand, he winced, it still hurt, the burns were deep and the scabs that covered them were equally as deep. But the more it healed, the clearer the image became. He hated it. He wanted it gone and off his body, the burn only reminded him of what happened, of what he could have been...of what he still could be if he wasn’t careful. Some bandits, hell, even some people would see that brand and immediately try and capture him, assuming he was a runaway slave that would be paid handsomely for. 

He took another drink of the alcohol ignoring the fact that he just drank a long swig not five minutes prior. Gathering the courage he looked around the sink, what he wanted wasn’t here. He turned to leave the bathroom, he spun too fast, he walked to fast, he stumbled on his unsteady and weak legs and fell to his knees. The pain it caused letting in an onslaught of memories he did not want. A bandit pushing him to his knees as he was far too weak to resist. A man grabbing his face and roughly examining every inch of him. 

Pushing the memories back he pulled himself to his shaking legs and walked a few steps further, the thing he wanted was just within reach. 

He grabbed it. He grabbed the knife, the short knife he used to dice food in the kitchen. Not that he cooked often but here it sat anyway, always on the cutting board, ready. Ready for whatever use he had for it. 

This was certainly not the intended use. 

Straightening himself up he went back to the bathroom, he hung his head over the sink for a minute, maybe two... or maybe ten? He had no idea. But when he straightened up there were tears welling in his eyes along with a determined look. He drank again. 

Without a second thought he plunged the knife into his skin, flat side down, like he was peeling an apple. He barley cut into his chest before he stopped and gasped at the pain, but after a moment he pressed on. The blood began to drip down his chest freely, but soon it would be gone, soon the thing he hated most would be gone and everything would be better. 

He grunted deeply as he tried to cut, the knife slipped out and he looked in the mirror. He had cut his skin leaving a small portion of the brand hanging loosely, it was far less than he thought he had cut. He reached up with a shaking hand and took hold of the slick flesh, adrenaline pumping through his body, he barley even felt the pain as he sliced through the piece of skin with the knife. 

He let out a strangled sob and began to cut further into his chest. 

“Erend.” 

He froze, not even removing the blade. 

“What...?” Aloy asked in shocked disbelief as she slowly walked into the bathroom, letting a bag of food and supplies from the market fall to the ground beside her. “Erend...” She began again. 

He looked down at himself, horror at what he had been doing suddenly hitting him hard. What did Aloy think of him now? He was a mental case, literally ripping at his own flesh. He dropped the bloodied knife into the equally bloodied sink. It clattered and droplets of blood splattered on the stone. 

A sob heaved its way through his body, but not out his mouth. He looked up at Aloy, tears in his eyes, his mouth opening and closing dumbly not knowing what to say or how to say anything. She stared dumfounded at what she was seeing, she didn’t know how to handle this, she never expected this level of self mutilation. 

“Fire and fucking spit,” he breathed out as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor, Aloy instantly at his side. He looked up at her and then down at his chest, the blood had drenched his pants and was covering the floor, everything was getting slippery and his vison began his swim with little dark blots at the corners. “Aloy?” He asked slightly dazed and now very drunk, all of the liquor had hit him. 

“You can't do this,” she whispered to him, holding his head in her lap, reaching for the nearest towel. She pressed it into his chest gently, but firmly trying to stop the bleeding, she didn’t even know how to take care of this. If it was a gash she could easily stitch it up on her own, but this was missing skin, it would just have to grow back? 

“I... I...” Erend mumbled mostly to himself as he looked down at what she was doing. “I want it gone, I just need it gone,” He said reaching up and trying to pull her hand away, but he was getting weaker by this second. His already spent body growing darker the more blood he lost. 

“I know,” she said gently putting his hand down. “I know but not this way, we’ll get it taken care of after you heal, I promise.” 

He nodded drunkenly, hanging his head low. 

She hugged him close, thinking for a moment. “Let's get you to bed, up you go, grab the sink.” she declared lifting his arm and pulling it over her shoulders. 

He reached out blindly for the edge of the counter as she hoisted him up. He moaned softly once he was on his feet and she gave him a moment to steady himself before they began to move. She figured the stairs would be a bit of a challenge right now, so she resigned to laying him down on the couch. He grunted when he stretched out. 

She kept the towel pressed against his chest as he slowly drifted off to sleep, mumbling to himself. 

\--- 

Pain was all he was feeling, pain in his chest, in his wrists, his legs, it was everywhere he couldn’t escape it. He tried to move, but he couldn’t even manage that, he was so weak, so tired, so thirsty, hungry... he was giving up and he knew it. He could feel his will power slip away, his motivation to keep even the slightest glimmer of hope he was going to get out of this... slip away. 

He didn’t even hear the cage door open, he barley felt himself get dragged out, he hit the ground hard. He didn’t try to get back up. 

“Get him on his knees.” 

Hands roughly pulled him up and forced him to kneel, he opened bleary eyes, the ropes around his neck and arms pulled tight to keep him upright. There were people standing all around him, but he couldn’t make them out, he was still too dazed. 

“He looks half dead.” 

“We had to beat him down, he was a fighter.” 

“Was?” 

There was a laugh. “He’s not much of anything now. Go ahead and check him over, you’ll see there’s no lasting damage. He’s worth the price.” 

Everything was still blurry, why wasn’t anything clearing up? Was his vision damaged? What was happening? Hands forced his mouth and eye lids open, hands felt his chest, his legs, arms, dozens of them, all at once, all over him. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t think. 

Help. 

Help. 

“Help...” 

Aloy looked up from her work, she was gently cleaning the blood off his pants in the kitchen sink before the stain set in. He had been sleeping for a while now, she cleaned and bandaged his chest and then turned to his clothing. She figured there was no point bothering the healers about this now, it couldn’t be stitched and she didn’t want them putting him back in the infirmary. He wouldn’t want to wake up there, not after the night he had, he’d be humiliated. 

“Stop...” he breathed in his sleep, his head rolling from side to side, sweat appearing on his brow. 

She abandoned her work and quickly moved to kneel by his side. “Erend,” she spoke softly not wanting to startle him awake. 

He didn’t look like he heard her, he just kept murmuring and shifting, obviously trapped in a nightmare. That wasn’t unusual, Aloy had to pull him out of many nightmares by now. “Hey, its ok, I’m here.” She began to stroke his hair. “You’re in Meridian, you’re home, Erend wake up,” she said a little louder. 

“No, stop... please, s...sto...p...” 

She brought her hand down from his hair to cup his cheek. But the moment she touched his face his eyes shot open and he pulled himself back away from her, eyes wide ad terrified. Hands, hands all over him. He needed to get them off. 

“Hey, hey, it's me, its Aloy.” She said pulling her hands back, afraid to scare him more. 

After a moment the fog in his eyes cleared and he unblinkingly stared at Aloy. 

“Hi,” he whispered. 

“Hi,” she answered. 

He looked down and around, the bandage on his chest, the dry mouth, the bloody pants in the sink. He was such a fuck up, “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” 

“I don’t know what I was thinking.” 

“You weren’t, that’s ok.” 

He stared at his chest and let out a long breath, he was a sight for sore eyes. He couldn’t think about this, he couldn’t do this now. “Do we have anything to eat?” He asked quietly. 

She smiled and reached up to take his face in her hand, he leaned into the touch. “Yeah, I got some fresh fruit from the market earlier, all of it for a single scrapper lens. I tried to give him more but he wouldn’t take it. I can’t seem to get people to treat me fairly, ever, first I’m shunned now I’m being praised,” she laughed standing up to walk over to the canvas bag she had all the fresh fruit and vegetables stashed. “But it’s ok, I left an extra lens on the ground between his baskets, he’ll find it when he closes for the night.” 

Erend smiled, she was amazing, she was so amazing in fact that she was anticipating his needs. He noticed the cup of water on the table beside him that she must have left while he was asleep, or passed out would be more accurate, and reached out for it with a shaking hand. He felt even weaker than before, like he lost a week of healing. Second time in a row he got drunk and a horrible thing happened. 

Fingers grasped the cup, he focused, he held as tight as he could and still felt it slip slightly in his grasp. Just a little closer... 

The cup fell. 

He was so weak he couldn’t even hold a cup of water. “Fuck,” he grunted to himself in anger. 

Aloy was at his side in a moment with a new cup. “It’s ok, it happens, you just woke up.” 

“Sure,” he said and drank some of the water with her help. 

“You will,” she assured him. “It’ll just take time, you're already on your feet and walking around, one more week and maybe we can go for a walk outside the city.” 

His stomach twisted. “Yeah maybe,” he said. 

She didn’t miss how tense he sounded, but she chose to ignore it for now this would take time after all. “What would you like to eat? I’ve got everything,” she said spreading her arms out gesturing at the food, giving him a lingering kiss on the head as she stood back up. He smiled taking in her warmth and motioned for her to come back closer which she did, just moving a few inches at a time. Then a little closer, she smirked and came closer. Still closer, please, he wordlessly spoke with a playful gaze that she hadn't seen in a while. She came closer just hovering out of reach. 

“Could you just come another couple inches closer, please?” he asked deeply and playfully. “It hurts to talk very loud, the recovery,” he cleared his throat for drama. “I need to tell you something.” 

“I can hear you from her,” she pointed out. 

“Ah, yeah, but it's getting so hard to...” he trailed off hoarsely and weakly and motioned at his throat and shrugged. 

She rolled her eyes and closed the last gap. He kiss her, reaching up with one hand to place on her back, he had no energy to do much else right now, but feeling her was all that mattered. 

She savored the kiss, it was a little sour from the alcohol, but it was Erend and that was all that mattered.


End file.
